


Una promesa eterna

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin saberlo, todos eran hermanos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una promesa eterna

  
_En Japón, junto con la fiesta en Conmemoración a los Muertos, el Año Nuevo es un evento de suma importancia. Festejando la Era 15, Saori decidió reunir a los diez Santos de Bronce que en antaño había luchado por y para ella. Ahora, en tiempos de paz, cada uno había realizado su vida sin dejar de lado la Orden._

  
_Comenzaron a llegar de a uno. Saori los vio entrar a su enorme mansión y no pudo evitar derramar alguna que otra lágrima al ver cómo los años habían pasado. Si bien rondar los treinta años no es ser viejo, se alejaba mucho de sus trece años. Así que con lágrimas recibió a sus amigos. Sí, lo eran. A pesar de los años, la distancia y las heridas del corazón no dejaban de tener un lazo único e inquebrantable. Tal vez más poderoso que el de una familia. Un lazo que no se valía ni de la sangre ni de un apellido, si no de lo vivido codo a codo._

  
_Cada uno, sin dejar de lado su inquebrantable destino como guerrero, intentaron sonreírle a la vida. Ikki se había casado con una amazona teniendo así un hijo varón con las mismas cualidades que sus padres, pero sin tan trágico destino. Por lo menos Ikki y Marín se encargarían de que tuviera una vida más normal de la que tuvieron ellos._

  
_Seiya, sin sorprender a nadie, seguía soltero, de fiesta en fiesta, como un adolescente a pesar de sus años. Todos decían que le faltaba una figura femenina para completarlo, pero ¿quién era la que a través de todos estos años aún no había dado el paso adelante? Todos hablaban de un rechazo, pero las cosas, como siempre quedaron en el aire._

  
_Shiryu había terminado una relación que duró siete agonizantes años. Las cosas con Shunrei no iban de lo mejor y por salvar el lazo que los unía de niños decidieron cortar por lo sano. Así que el dragón andaba solo, pero feliz, por la vida._

  
_De Hyoga, errante como siempre, no se tenían noticias salvo que ocurriese algo de suma importancia. En cuyo caso sí lograban saber qué era de su vida. Aunque en el plano afectivo eso era un misterio. Si tenía a alguien o no, solo el Cisne lo sabía._

  
_Shun, siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, formó una familia. Sin embargo sus comienzos no fueron muy buenos. Debido a un accidente, feliz accidente llamado Tosshi, a sus diecisiete embarazó a su mejor amiga, teniéndose que casar con ella. ¿Era feliz con June? Solo él lo sabía, pues Andrómeda aparentaba ser feliz en todos los aspectos, y desde chico, Zeus es testigo, siempre había sido así._

  
_A simple vista, los más chicos eran Tosshi con sus diez años y su primito de seis años, Retsu; pero a la llegada de los otros cinco “perdidos” también llegaron con ellos sus respectivos hijos. Nachi, Ichi (casado pero sin hijos), Ban, Geki y Jabu dieron a conocer sus esposas y sus hijos... Así que la mansión se llenó de críos, Tosshi y Retsu tendrían con quienes jugar._

  
_Una cena y un diálogo ameno dieron comienzo. Cada cual contó qué había sido de sus vidas por muy evidente que fuera. Si bien Ikki, Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun se mantenían en contacto ya sea por la amistad, ya sea por la Orden, se hizo imperiosa la necesidad de contar de sus vidas, como si fuera el verdadero trofeo, la verdadera “armadura dorada” de la vida. A pesar de todo, ahí estaban, tratando de ser felices, consiguiéndolo con plena satisfacción de saber lo que habían sido y lo que aún eran._  
 _Luego del brindis un silencio general se instaló en aquella espaciosa sala. Cada uno se sumergió en sus pensamientos, sonriendo, recordando. Hasta que Jabu quebró ese silencio._  
  
 _—Malditos bastardos, y yo no me olvido de aquella vez que me encerraron en el baño..._  
  
 _Todos comenzaron a reír. Si bien esa había sido una reprimenda para Seiya y su grupo, los demás que estaban al tanto también acompañaban el sentimiento. Cada uno dijo algo distinto al respecto, confundiéndose las risas y las voces, luego un nuevo silencio acompañado de recuerdos felices._  
  
…  
  
Un niño de que no sobrepasa las siete primaveras jugaba a la sombra de un árbol con una ramita y una babosa.  
  
—Hermano, déjala, por favor... —el chico de cabellos verdes que no aparentaba tener más de cinco años comenzaba a sollozar.  
—Pero hermanito ¿no ves? Es horrible, tengo que... —Al ver el rostro de su hermano, buscó consolarlo—Está bien, está bien. Ya no llores, Shun... ya... la dejaré...  
—¡Aaah! —Se escuchó un grito demasiado cerca de donde estaban los dos hermanos.  
—¡AHÍ VOY! ¡¡CUIDADO QUE AHÍ VOY!!  
  
Ikki observó a sus costados y nada; pero esa voz molesta solo le podía pertenecer a una personita. La respuesta llegó cuando desde el árbol Seiya cayó sobre el futuro Phoenix. Riendo a carcajadas se puso de pie.  
  
—¡Está buenísimo!—exclamó el futuro Pegasus con la alegría pintada en su rostro --¡Prueben! ¡Súbanse al árbol y balancéense en aquella rama para probar cuanto aguantan sin caer!

 

Seiya con sus jueguitos, pensó Ikki.

—¡Sí! —gritó un eufórico Shun corriendo hasta el árbol.  
—¡Hermanito, no! ¡Seiya! ¡Te voy a matar! —corrió detrás de su hermano menor tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

A lo lejos un Shiryu alegre se acercaba junto a un rubio.

—¿Qué hacen?  
—Estamos jugando a ver quién aguanta más en el árbol sin caerse —respondió volviendo a la carga.  
—Yo seguro que aguanto más tiempo que tú —dijo un autosuficiente Hyoga parado junto al futuro Dragón.  
—¿A ver? ¿A ver si es cierto? —desafió Seiya acercándole el rostro a la cara.  
—Sí. Sí que es cierto. Yo soy más fuerte. Mis brazos... —pero el futuro Cisne fue interrumpido.  
—No, para que sepas yo ayer... Ayer hice más flexiones que tú... —Seiya intentaba buscar algo que lo ayudase a ganar la disputa.  
—Bueno, igual vamos a hacer otra cosa... —decretó Ikki cortando la pelea de los demás.  
—¿Por qué?—preguntó Shiryu sentándose en el pasto.  
—Porque yo soy el más grande y yo decido lo que vamos a hacer —respondió muy resuelto.  
—¿Vamos a dibujar? —propuso el fututo Santo de Andrómeda con los mocos del mismo color de su cabello colgando.

  
En el árbol, Hyoga y Seiya jugaban divertidos en la copa del mismo. En apariencias ya se habían olvidado la razón de su pelea.

  
—¡Ya sé!—Gritó Seiya desde el árbol—¡Vamos a encerrar a Jabu!  
—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Shiryu cansado de hacer siempre lo mismo.  
—Sí; pero esta vez en el baño... —exclamó Hyoga con una sonrisa malvada.  
—Pero... —analizó Ikki—No caerá en la trampa. Ya se lo hemos hecho demasiadas veces y la última vez no cayó.  
—Verás que sí —objetó Seiya bajándose del árbol.  
—¿Pero para qué vamos a hacerlo? —preguntó Shun con curiosidad.

Un silencio general se produjo, porque, era cierto ¿para qué lo iban a encerrar?

  
—Porque es divertido —respondió Seiya encogiendo un hombro con despreocupación.  
—Bueno, pero haremos lo siguiente —dijo Ikki cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que hacer lo que tú digas? —desafió el rubio con el ceño fruncido.  
—¡Porque yo soy el más grande y yo decido las cosas! —respondió con rapidez y casi sin respirar entre palabra y palabra—. Cuando nos manden a dormir, esperamos a que Jabu esté bien dormido…  
—¿Por qué vamos a esperar a que se duerma? —Volvió a preguntar Hyoga desafiante.  
—Porque lo digo yo, rubio, deja de molestar —respondió molesto para después continuar —Y con una sábana lo enrollamos-  
—¿Por qué con una sábana? —volvió a inquirir el niño rubio.  
—Para que no nos vea, tonto. Después nos acusará si nos ve.

\--¿Por qué nos acusará? Además Jabu siempre sabe que somos nosotros...

—¡QUE TE CALLES, RUBIO! —exigió el futuro Phoenix, y después continuó—Lo arrojamos al baño.  
—¿Por qué en el baño y no en-?  
  
Pero Hyoga fue súbitamente interrumpido por Ikki quien se le fue al humo para comenzar a golpearlo. Mientras Seiya gritaba feliz “¡Pelea!”, Shiryu se mantenía ajeno pues esos juegos no le gustaban, lo único que detuvo al mayor fue el llanto de su hermano menor que le pedía por favor que lo dejase de golpear.  
  
—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Ichi acercándose a causa del alboroto, pues donde había pelea ahí estaban todos.  
—Estamos ideando algún súper plan encerrar a Jabu en el baño a la noche —respondió Seiya con naturalidad.

  
Ikki lo miro con desaprobación, pues Ichi era el “enemigo” en esas circunstancias, era muy amigo de Jabu y de seguro iría corriendo hasta donde estaba este para contarle; pero para sorpresa de todos exclamó:

  
—¡Sí! ¿A la noche? Listo, ahí estaré.—Luego se fue corriendo tan rápido como había llegado.  
  
Llegada la noche, los cinco niños se prepararon para la maldad. En sus camas simulaban dormir; menos Seiya, quien dormía realmente. Con una sacudida Shiryu consiguió despertarlo al mismo tiempo que Ikki se ponía de pie para tomar sus sábanas. Caminó despacio hasta la cama de Jabu, detrás de él, Seiya, conteniendo la risa “Patán”, luego Hyoga, mirando hacia sus costados, Shiryu con cara de pavor, pues si los descubrían estaban muertos, y Shun junto a Ichi quien en verdad parecía dormir, pues su cara no estaba tan “despierta”. Un grito por parte de Jabu que fue silenciado por las manos de quien lo cubría con la sábana para comenzar a arrastrarlo. Jabu se retorcía e intentaba gritar, pero no podía. La maldad estaba siendo llevada a cabo a la perfección. Una vez, todos en el baño, dejaron a Jabu sobre la bañera y abrieron la grifería de agua fría (expresado en plural, pero la maldad estaba siendo llevada a cabo por Ikki, que conste), cuando quisieron darse vuelta para salir corriendo Ichi se les adelantó cerrando el pestillo del lado de afuera.  
  
—Ya está—exclamó Ichi triunfante—, lo conseguimos —y se acostó a dormir mientras los cinco niños desde el baño golpeaban la puerta para que les abrieran.  
—¿Qué es este escándalo?, dejen dormir —pidió Nachi cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.  
—¿Otra vez encerraron a Jabu? —Pregunto Geki, pero al igual que Ban comenzó a roncar.  
Ichi, triunfante se acostó en su cama, se tapó y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
  
Desde el baño el sollozo de un niño se escuchaba, su hermano mayor intentaba calmarlo diciéndole que conseguirían salir de alguna forma. Jabu se puso de pie y salió empapado de la bañera y con la furia pintada en el rostro. Sin preguntar quien había sido se abalanzó sobre Seiya y comenzaron a pelear. Shun se puso más nervioso y por ende a llorar más, Ikki, ante el estado de su hermano menor amenazó a los otros dos diciéndoles que si no dejaban de pelear los golpearía hasta que cayeran desmayados. Eso fue suficiente para aplacarlos.  
  
—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Hyoga con lágrimas en los ojos, la situación para ellos era “el fin del mundo”—¿Qué haremos? Cuando se enteren nos castigarán y...  
—Rubio, deja de llorar —le exigió conteniendo a Jabu y a Seiya.  
—Llorando no conseguiremos nada —concluyó Shiryu no menos calmado, sentándose sobre la tapa del inodoro.  
—¿Tendremos que esperar a que nos vengan a buscar? —preguntó Shun secándose las lágrimas.  
—Y… sí... —respondió Seiya dándose por vencido en su intento de pegarle a Jabu. Se le interponía el cuerpo macizo de Ikki.  
—Yo les voy a decir que ustedes me pegaron y que me encerraron aquí y que me mojaron con agua fría para que afuera me enferme de frío y que... —Jabu estaba realmente molesto.  
—Cállate, Jabu. Tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos ahora...—dijo Ikki realmente preocupado.  
  
Los seis se quedaron en silencio deliberando consigo mismo lo que, para su edad, sería “lo peor que les pudiera pasar en la vida”. Seiya, harto de no hacer nada, improvisó con las cosas del baño un barquito y llenando la bañera de agua se puso a jugar junto a Jabu. Ikki tenía a Shun entre los brazos mientras Hyoga tenía oculta la cabeza entre las piernas, a su lado Shiryu intentaba consolarlo en vano.  
  
—Tranquilo, Hyoga, ya verás que todo va a estar bien...  
—Esto es culpa de Jabu —soltó Ikki molesto con la situación y buscando culpables.  
—¡¿Mi culpa?! —El futuro Unicornio estaba enojado por la incriminación; pero era Ikki quien se la hacía, así que luego de decir eso, dio la vuelta y siguió jugando con Seiya.  
—La idea fue de Ikki... así que...—exclamó Seiya.

 

Amenazándolo con un puño Ikki se puso de pie y lo desafió.

  
—¿Quién, yo? ¿Quién, yo? Si tú tuviste esta idea.

Seiya no amedrentó aunque por dentro se moría del miedo, una trompada bien puesta de él le dolería hasta los huesos.

  
—Ikki no le pegues a Seiya —exclamó Shiryu defendiendo a su amigo.  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó dispuesto a pegarles a todos no solo a Seiya.  
—¡Abusivo! —soltó el rubio levantando la vista—Eres más grande que todos nosotros y por eso te haces el malo... ¡Siempre nos estás pegando!  
  
Jabu comenzó a llorar de imprevisto diciendo que quería salir de ahí, un silencio y una congoja general se instalaron en aquel baño, Seiya se acercó hasta Jabu y le puso una mano en el hombro a la vez que le habló con cariño y comprensión.  
  
—No llores.

Shun notó que su amigo rubio aferraba algo con las manos. Se acerco hasta él y con sus manitos blancas separó los dedos para ver con curiosidad lo que tenía.

  
—¿Qué es eso?  
—Esto... —Hyoga abrió más su mano—es una cruz...  
—¿Una cruz? —Pregunto Ikki curioso y ya no enojado.  
—Sí, una cruz...—reafirmó Hyoga observando el objeto en cuestión.  
—¿A ver?—Seiya extendió la mano para tomar el objeto extraño pero el rubio se lo llevó al pecho sosteniéndolo con decisión.  
—¡No! Es mía y nadie la toca.  
—Egoísta —soltó Jabu quien también estaba curioso por eso llamado _cruz_ —Hay que compartir... ¿No te enseñaron eso? —deletreó cada sílaba—: Hay que compartir.  
—¿Y para qué sirve? —Shiryu también estaba curioso al respecto.  
—Para hablar con Dios y mi mamá.  
—¡¿Con tu mamá?! —preguntó Ikki asombrado, él también quería una de esas entonces.  
—Yo quiero hablar con mi mamá —exclamó Seiya con arrojo—, préstamela así hablo con ella.  
—No, tonto...—corrigió el rubio—: Mi mamá. No la tuya...  
—¿Y te habla a través de eso? ¿Es como un teléfono? —Shiryu aun no comprendía del todo cómo funcionaba ese artefacto que brillaba y lucía tan bonito.  
—No. Ella me lo dio y me dijo que cuando quisiera hablar con ella... que tan solo tenía que agarrar mi cruz así, ¿ven? —Hyoga tomó la cruz con ambas manos—Y que entonces cuando le hablara ella me escucharía.  
—¿Y funciona? —preguntó Shun con una sonrisa.  
—Aun no la escuché... pero a mí me hace bien tenerla siempre conmigo... Quizás algún día pueda escucharla si la llevo siempre conmigo.

Un silencio se instaló de nuevo en aquel baño, pero fue quebrado por la vocecita de Shun.

  
—Yo tengo a mi hermano. A mí también me hace bien tenerlo conmigo.  
—Lo único que tengo es a Shun —comentó el aludido—; pero no un objeto que me recuerde a mis papás —Aunque ¿qué mejor recuerdos de tus padres que un hermanito?  
—Yo tengo a Seika. A veces me reta mucho, pero a mí me gusta cuando me hace así... —dijo Seiya acariciándose detrás de su oreja.  
—Yo... yo no tengo nada... —dijo Shiryu bajado la vista al suelo, apenado—. Ni una persona ni un objeto tele-comunicador.  
—Yo tampoco —agregó Jabu y unas lágrimas amenazaban con surgir solas, Jabu había perdido muy recientemente a su abuelo materno, lo único que le quedaba, y la herida todavía dolía.

Shiryu, conocedor como todos los niños de la mansión del reciente fallecimiento de su abuelo, con la más sincera pureza que solo puede tener un niño le habló.

  
—Si quieres, Jabu, yo puedo ser tu hermano mayor —y se quedó mirándolo a la espera de una respuesta que llegó con una sonrisa.

 

 Sin saberlo todos eran hermanos.

—Pero yo seré el mayor —corrigió Jabu.  
—No. Yo soy más grande que tú —sentenció Shiryu, comenzando así a discutir sobre quién sería el hermano mayor.  
—Ya se está haciendo de día. Cuando Tatsumi nos encuentre aquí nos castigará. —sollozó Seiya quien conocía los castigo de Tatsumi.  
—No lloren. Yo los cuidare, yo soy el mayor. No dejaré que les hagan daño. —afirmó Ikki, quien jamás, además de defender a su hermano de sangre, había mostrado indicios de pretender defender a otro.  
—¿Por siempre, hermano? —preguntó Shun con inocencia.  
—Sí —respondió Ikki con firmeza.  
—¿Inclusive a Hyoga? —preguntó Jabu asombrado.  
—Bueno, a Hyoga no...  
—¡Hermano! —reprochó Shun.  
—Está bien... —concedió pese a que el aludido le estaba sacando la lengua—también a Hyoga...  
—Yo no le tengo miedo a Tatsumi —sentenció Seiya triunfante y desafiante. —Le haré frente y le pegaré tantas patadas en las rodillas que no podrá caminar nunca más. Si le pegamos entre todos no podrá defenderse.  
\--Y después nos esperará un castigo mayor —opinó Jabu inconforme con la idea de su amigo.  
—Yo voy a proteger a mi hermano menor —¿Para qué había dicho eso Shiryu? Una nueva discusión dio comienzo. Hasta que Ikki la freno diciendo que él era el mayor y que por lo tanto no tenía sentido discutir sobre quién se llevaba dicho título. Nadie refutó esa idea.  
—¿Yo también? —preguntó Hyoga sin especificar—No tengo hermanos. ¿Yo también ahora tengo?

  
Ikki se lo quedó mirando y le respondió un poco molesto.

—Solo por que Shun lo pidió.  
—Sí, Hyoga. Si Ikki no quiere, yo seré tu hermano —dijo Shiryu postulándose con todos como hermano.  
—No, Shiryu. Yo soy el mayor, así que yo soy el hermano de Hyoga —corrigió Ikki con enojo.  
—Pero tú no querías, ahora no vengas con eso —Shiryu no dejaría las cosas así.

—Igual, Hyoga. ¿A quién quieres más como hermano? —preguntó Seiya esperando ser él la respuesta.  
—No peleen. Por mi pueden ser todos si quieren.  
—¿Yo también? —preguntaron al unísono Jabu y Shun.  
—Sí —respondió el rubio riendo, contagiado con la alegría de los otros dos.  
—Bueno, basta. Todos somos hermanos de todos. ¿Listo? —propuso Shiryu, cansado de la discusión.  
—Tenemos que jurar —exclamó Jabu alegre, lo había visto en la televisión.  
—¿Para qué? —preguntó Seiya sin entender qué significaba puntualmente jurar.  
—Para que nadie después se eche atrás...

 —Ah, bueno, entonces... ¿cómo se hace eso? —volvió a cuestionarle Seiya sin entender todavía del todo como funcionaba eso de jurar.  
—Yo vi en una película que juraban sobre un libro —comentó Ikki.  
—Sí, era una Biblia... —dijo Hyoga siendo conocedor de esos asuntos—¿Tenía una cruz en la tapa? ¿Cómo esta? Entonces, era una Biblia.  
—¿Una cruz como tu cruz? —preguntó Shun viendo otra vez la cruz que Hyoga tenía entre las manos.  
—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Shiryu satisfecho de encontrar algo que los ayudara—Juremos sobre la cruz de Hyoga.  
  
Todos parecían conformes a excepción del rubio, quien no quería que le tocaran la cruz, pero... eran sus amigos y sus hermanos, debían hacer el juramento antes de que los adultos los encontraran y los castigaran por y para siempre, _amén_. Así que los seis niños, dentro de un baño maloliente, juraron ser hermanos unos de otros, sin especificar quien era el mayor pues ese era un tema delicado y que, por lo pronto, sería tocado más adelante.

  
Pasaron las horas y mientras Shun dormía sobre el regazo de su hermano mayor, Hyoga se mantenía despierto con Shiryu, quien cabeceaba intentando no dormirse. Seiya babeaba abrazado a Jabu dentro de la bañera. Afuera ya era de día cuando, sorpresivamente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver bajo el marco de la puerta a un adulto.

 

El corazón de los niños dio un respingo. El baño hecho un desastre y ellos durmiendo en él. Todo el mundo se les vino abajo, hasta que la delicada voz de Nuriko llegó a sus oídos. Nuriko, sin duda, de entre todos los tutores que había en el orfanato, era la más dulce y comprensiva.  
  
—Niños, ¿qué hacen aquí? —cargó a Shun con un brazo y lo recostó en su cama, para luego hacer lo mismo con Seiya y Jabu. El resto salió solito del baño, sintiéndose muy culpables.  
  
Luego de relatarle a Nuriko lo sucedido con lágrimas, llanto y mocos incluidos, la joven rompió a reír divertida por las ocurrencias; pero no podía dejar las cosas allí, así que ese día se quedarían dentro de los cuartos para ordenar sus juguetes sin tener el permiso para salir. Salvo Jabu, por supuesto, quien había resultado ser la víctima de semejante maldad.

  
Ese día, había sido uno de tantos, pero sin duda especial como ninguno. Tal vez por eso, esos niños recordarían la maldad con lujos de detalles, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, por el resto de sus vidas.  
  
…

  
_Si bien algunos se había mantenidos ajenos a aquel pacto, todavía recordaba ese día atípico. Día que sería recordado como “la vez que se quedaron toda una noche encerrados en el baño”._   
_Y ahí se encontraban los hermanos, reunidos como la gran familia que eran, recordando pequeños momentos felices entre tanta desdicha. Ahora, con sus esposas algunos y sus hijos otros, pero ahí estaban, demostrando una vez más que entre tanta guerra y dolor aun podían salir adelante y ser, dentro de todo, personas felices. Con una vida más normal manteniendo una promesa eterna._

**Fin. _  
_**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada.


End file.
